In a method for attaching a bone plate to a bone, the patient has been opened and a fracture has been reduced, the bone plate is usually placed against the bone and fixed thereto via suitable bone anchors such as, for example, bone screws, nails, pins or the like. It is, however, essential that correct alignment of the bone plate is achieved prior to fixation of the bone plate. In particular, the position and alignment of the bone anchors is important to ensure a good healing process. Thus, methods for attaching bone plates often utilize a reference wire inserted into the bone through a hole in the bone plate using, for example, a drill sleeve. The reference wire may be, for example, a K-wire (Kirschner wire). The reference wire is inserted into the bone via the hole in the bone plate in a correct orientation and employed for guiding a first bone anchor thereover. Thus the first bone anchor may be cannulated for this purpose. Once the first bone anchor has been placed, further bone anchors are inserted into the bone through corresponding through holes in the bone plate, depending on the application. In particular, in the case of large bone plates, for example, for long bones such as the femur or tibia, the implantation of the bone plate and the correct alignment and positioning can be demanding and troublesome.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for properly attaching a bone plate to a bone, and a corresponding bone fixation kit, which facilitates proper attachment of the bone plate to the bone.